starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Асока Тано
|Дата рождения=35 ДБЯ }} |Место рождения=Шили }} |СкрытьФ= |Раса=Тогрута }} |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,61 метра }} |Цвет волос=нет |Цвет глаз=Серо-голубые |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=Становление Империи |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев * Галактическая Республика |Учителя=Энакин Скайуокер }} Асока Тано (англ. Ahsoka Tano), прозванная Энакином Скайуокером (её учителем) Шпилька, — джедай-тогрута, ставшая падаваном Энакина Скайуокера по приказу Йоды. Асока участвовала в разгроме сепаратистов на Кристофсисе, пережила короткое столкновение с темной джедайкой Асажж Вентресс во время сражения на планете Тете. Также Асока помогала Энакину в его миссии по спасению сына Джаббы Хатта, ставшей гарантией мира между Республикой и Хаттами. Асока — потомок известного джедая, убитого Дартом Молом. Она сильный воин, подающий надежды тактик и быстрый мыслитель, но все еще подросток, когда ее посылают на фронт в помощь Энакину Скайуокеру, который ведет клонов против армии дроидов. Многие считают, что она еще слишком молода, чтобы обучаться джедайским способностям. Но постоянно растущий конфликт в галактике истощил ресурсы джедаев, и поэтому таланты Асоки обеспечили ей преждевременное повышение. Настойчивая и полная энтузиазма, с бурлящим избытком оптимизма, Асока без стеснения демонстрирует свой юношеский пыл, хотя ей еще нужно научиться тонкостям дипломатии и управлению временем. Отмечая глубокие различия между импульсивностью Энакина и уравновешенным размышлением Оби-Вана, Асока использует свой обезоруживающий острый ум, иногда облегчая тяготы войны очень своевременным остроумным замечанием или точным внезапным ударом. В результате своего сурового обучения во время жестокой Войны клонов, Асока научилась действовать согласно указаниям и инструкциям, написанным в книгах. Однако очень быстро она поняла, что в некоторых ситуациях для решения проблемы здоровое безрассудство просто незаменимо. Интересные факты Асока — второй персонаж в мире «Звёздных войн» (по внутренней хронологии), применяющий обратный хват светового меча, то есть рукоятью вверх, лезвием вниз (если опустить вниз руку с мечом, то лезвие будет идти вдоль руки). Первым же персонажем была Ади Галлия, член совета ордена джедаев, появилась в игре Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles на консоли PlayStation в 2000 году. Третий персонаж — Гален Марек (Starkiller) из игры Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Биография Юность thumb|Юная Асока встречает магистра Пло Куна Мастер-джедай Пло Кун встретил юную Асоку во время выполнения задания на планете Шили. По окончании миссии он взял девочку-тогруту с собой в Храм. Асока считала Куна самым близким другом и была благодарна ему за обнаружение ее чувствительности к Силе и предоставление ей возможности обучаться джедайскому искусству. thumb|left|Пло Кун забирает АсокуПроизошло это в 32 ДБЯ, то есть она начала обучение в то же самое время, что и её будущий учитель Энакин Скайуокер. Однако очевидно что до событий Войн Клонов между собой они не пересекались, так как Энакин сразу стал падаваном, миновав стадию юнлинга. Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ — 19 ДБЯ) Битва на Кристофсисе Гранд-мастер Йода присвоил Асоке ранг падавана ранее, чем это происходило обычно, и назначил её учеником Энакина в надежде, что это сделает Скайуокера более ответственным. Совет джедаев решил, что независимость девушки поможет ее наставнику научиться преданности. Так Асока отправилась на Кристофсис, надеясь помочь Энакину в предстоящей битве, а также передать ему дальнейшие инструкции. И хотя ранее предполагалось, что юная тогрута станет новым учеником Оби-Вана Кеноби, она доказала, что предназначена Скайуокеру. Во время битвы генерал Конфедерации Ворм Лоафсом решил выдвинуть в арьергард свою, прикрытую щитом, армию дроидов, отказавшись, таким образом, от использования артиллерии. Учитель и ученица решили выяснить, есть ли возможность пробраться по ту сторону силового поля и отключить его генератор. Они спрятались за ящиками, пропустили патруль и пробрались внутрь,… но случайно налетели на дроидеку. thumb|На КристофсисеАсока была полна желания драться, но Энакин скомандовал ей бежать. Затем он приказал остановиться, и джедаи слаженно ударили по катящемуся мимо них дроидеке. Когда они обнаружили генератор, Асока случайно задела несколько датчиков, известивших ближайших охранников об их присутствии. В итоге Энакину пришлось отвлекать дроидов на себя, пока его ученица устанавливала взрывчатку. Один из нападавших решил подкрасться к тогруте сзади, но был разрублен ею напополам. К сожалению, останки дроида задели еще несколько сенсоров, оповестивших всю округу о нарушителях. Асока, видя, что ее учителя окружают, заметила очень удобную стену с дырой посередине. Толчок Силы, и дроиды погребены под завалами. После этого джедайка активировала взрывчатку, уничтожив генератор и позволив республиканской артиллерии покончить с силами противника. Несмотря на их непохожесть, а вернее, как раз похожесть друг на друга — независимый нрав и явное "озорство", учитель и его ученица быстро пришли к взаимопониманию, заставив магистра Йоду гадать, сумела ли ответственность за падавана урезонить крутой нрав Энакина или же он просто принял это как очередную ношу. Битва на Тете thumb|Тано сражается с Асажж Вентресс на ТетеПосле Кристофсиса учитель и его ученица получили задание разыскать похищенного сына Джаббы Хатта — Ротту. По сообщениям разведки он находился на планете Тет. Успех операции напрямую влиял на заключение соглашения с гангстерами о торговых маршрутах через Внешние Миры. На пути к планете Асока рассказала сопровождающему их отряду клонов о том, как она «спасла» Энакина от полчищ дроидов. По прилету на Тет выяснилось, что планировавшаяся посадка в горном монастыре невозможна; корабль приземлился у подножия. Единственной возможностью попасть наверх было преодоление отвесных скал. Учитель и ученица расценили это как состязание, и начали восхождение на вершину. Асока попала на борт АТ-ТЕ и защищала его от огня карликовых дроидов-пауков после того, как был подстрелен пулеметчик. Легким СТЭПам почти удалось подавить огневую мощь шагохода, но Энакину удалось захватить один из них и уничтожить оставшиеся. Когда атака на монастырь была отбита, джедаи обнаружили внутри дроида-референта 4А-7, который сообщил им, что ребенка хаттов держат в подземельях. После допроса нескольких дроидов Энакин и Асока нашли Ротту. Как оказалось, он был совсем еще малышом. К сожалению, в то время, как учитель и ученица пытались «упаковать» Ротту, получившего от тогруты кличку «вонючка», в рюкзак, 4А-7, оказавшийся слугой Асажж Вентресс, снимал все их действия на камеру. Записи были отосланы графу Дуку, чтобы тот смог убедить Джаббу в том, что похищение его сына организовано джедаями. Имея у себя «на хвосте» армию дроидов, посланных «спасти» больного Ротту, Энакин и Асока были вынуждены искать другой путь, чтобы покинуть планету. Корабль, посланный за ними, оказался подбит. Асоке пришлось драться с Асажж Вентресс, в то время как Энакин пытался найти подходящий транспорт. Скайуокер подобрал тогруту на местной огромной стрекозе. Вскоре джедаи обнаружили корабль с 4А-7 на борту. Но, когда из судна вышел отряд боевых дроидов, стало понятно, что 4А — шпион. В результате короткой схватки корабль был реквизирован. Джедаи попытались достигнуть «Духа Республики», но ангар, куда они пытались приземлиться, был уничтожен. Не имея других альтернатив, герои вынуждены были отправиться на Татуин на старом грузовом судне. Во время полета Асока смогла вылечить Ротту. Дуэль на Татуине thumb|left|Тано сражается с тремя МагнастражамиКорабль «Сумерки» с джедаями на борту достиг родины Энакина— Татуина, но был подбит магна-стражами на подлете к планете. К счастью, героям удалось выжить и пересечь море Дюн, чтобы достигнуть дворца Джаббы. Асока хотела узнать побольше о жизни наставника на Татуине, но тот отказался отвечать на расспросы. Джедаи почувствовали, по пути их может ожидать ловушка, и решили разделиться, причем тогрута взяла Ротту с собой. Энакин лицом к лицу столкнулся с графом Дуку, а Асока была вынуждена в одиночку отбиваться от трех магна-стражей. Она, хоть и не без труда, смогла одолеть своих противников и доставить малыша его отцу, пока Джабба, уверенный, что его сына похитили республиканцы, не убил Скайуокера. Впрочем, хатт не поверил джедаям и приказал убить их. К счастью, в тот самый момент включилась голограмма, на которой сенатор Амидала предъявила доказательства, что в похищении Ротты виновен дядя Джаббы, Зиро. Узнав об этом, хатт согласился подписать договор о свободном проходе кораблей Республики через миры Внешнего кольца с условием, что граф Дуку будет отдан под суд. Битва на Гвори На скоротечном собрании джедаев под руководством Мейса Винду была обозначена основная военная проблема: Сепаратисты на голову превосходили Республику по количеству кораблей. Оби-Ван Кеноби предложил нанести точечный удар по верфям Межгалактического Клана Банкиров. Вскоре выяснилось, что основной целью должна стать планета Гвори, но военные силы Республики были слишком разобщены, что делало невозможным полноценное наступление. Также атаку затрудняло наличие вокруг планеты поля, выжигающего всю органику, через него проходящую. Впрочем, Энакин придумал план, который помог справиться с последней проблемой: команда саботажников отправится на планету, будучи замороженной в карбоните. Энакин запретил Асоке участвовать в операции, но после того, как он и команда саботажников были заморожены, тогрута, не без помощи Силы, убедила адмирала Валфа Юларена в том, что Скайуокер в последний момент изменил свое решение. Шаттлом с отрядом на борту управлял R2-D2. Прибытие корабля не прошло незамеченным для сепаратистов. И он был обстрелян на подлете. R2 скинул карбонитовый груз с корабля и эвакуировался сам за мгновения до того, как тот был уничтожен. R2 освободил Асоку из ее плиты, а та в свою очередь вернула к жизни остальных членов отряда. Энакин был очень недоволен тем, что ученица ослушалась его приказа. Вскоре саботажники выяснили местонахождение сепаратистских верфей, но к тому времени связь с кружащими на орбите бомбардировщиками была потеряна. Впрочем, Асока обнаружила неподалеку коммуникационную башню. Прорвавшись внутрь, отряд связался с мастером Пло Куном и Сэси Тийном, которые отдали приказ о бомбардировке по полученным координатам. К сожалению, смотритель верфей засек переданный сигнал и послал в сторону башни несколько ракет. Отряду удалось выжить, и они решили разделиться. Несколько супер боевых дроидов B2 загнали Асоку в пещеру, где той пришлось умертвить большого хищного рептилоида. В это время Скайуокер и Кеноби выяснили, что на верфях Гвори трудились рабы. Они были удивлены: использование дроидов было бы гораздо более продуктивным. Позже оставшиеся в живых члены отряда были схвачены сепаратистами. В плену Энакин и Асока решили довериться друг другу, и команда приступила к осуществлению плана побега… Сепаратистские рабы восстали и решили присоединиться к ударному отряду джедаев. К сожалению, прибывшие к месту схватки республиканские силы не разобрались в ситуации, и команда героев попала под дружественный огонь. Впрочем, инцидент вскоре был исчерпан. Освобожденным рабам было дано республиканское гражданство и те добровольно согласились работать на республиканских верфях. Рабовладельцы На Киросе, тогрутской колонии, входящей в Конфедерацию, Асока увидела все те ужасы, которые приходилось переживать ее народу. Это произошло во время «переговоров» Оби-Вана Кеноби с коммандером Уггом, когда она со своим наставником обезвреживала бомбы в округе города. Джедаи сняли все заряды, кроме того, что находился неподалеку от спасательного корабля сепаратистов. Позднее они узнали, что все население планеты исчезло, а в компьютерах Угга остались записи его переговоров с системой работорговцев Зугериан. Во время сеанса связи с Корусантом магистр Йода сообщил, что граф Дуку начал распространять слухи об уничтожении Республикой колонии тогрут на Киросе. Энакин приказал всем приготовиться, и корабль прыгнул в гиперпространство по направлению к системе Зугериан. Оби-Ван в это время поведал Асоке о том, что Скайуокер тоже когда-то был рабом, и о том, как много это задание значит для него. По прибытии на место, корабль для маскировки от сепаратистских сил вошел в астероидное поле, оставшееся после столкновения планеты ШиКар с кометой. К несчастью, эта область была облюбована контрабандистами и пиратами, так как там их не могли найти республиканские силы безопасности. Между кораблем джедаев и Зугерианскими судами завязалась скоротечная битва, в результате которой Асока попала в плен. Капитан зугерианского рабовладельческого корабля воспользовался комлинком тогруты, чтобы связаться с Энакином, но тот вместе с Оби-Ваном и Рексом уже одели скафандры и планировали спасательную операцию. Попав на борт и взяв «языка», джедаи узнали, что королева Мирай собирается выставить пленных тогрут на продажу, в попытке вернуть Зугериан к процветанию. Герои решили использовать Асоку для того, чтобы не дать планам зугерианцев осуществиться. «Зловещий» Некоторое время спустя распространились слухи о новом супероружии сепаратистов, не оставившем и следа от двенадцати кораблей Республики. Пло Кун, джедай, приведший Асоку в Храм, в сопровождении трех крейсеров отправился в систему Абрегадо, чтобы отыскать источник угрозы. Флот поддержки под руководством Энакина и Асоки находился в соседней системе Бит. Пло связался с ними, сердечно поприветствовав тогруту, и удивив Скайуокера, не знавшего об их знакомстве. Впрочем, связь быстро оборвалась, так как Зловещий оказался поблизости от кораблей Куна. Энакин связался с Советом джедаев и рассказал им о произошедшем. Корабли Куна были разрушены, а сам джедай считался убитым. Магистр Винду приказал группе Энакина защищать караваны с беженцами, но Асока, не веря в смерть ее друга, попыталась убедить Совет в необходимости поисков погибшего. Но в ответ тогрута услышала только упреки в импульсивности, а после сеанса связи Скайуокер выразил свое недовольство ее неуместными словами. Адмирал Юларен был оставлен командующим основными силами для защиты караванов, а наставник со своей ученицей отправились «на разведку». Джедаи прибыли в систему Абрегадо, но вместо того, чтобы заняться поисками Зловещего, Энакин приказал R2-D2 просканировать окружающий космос на наличие живых существ. К удивлению Асоки, Скайуокер нарушил приказы ради поисков Пло Куна. Энакин объяснил ученице, что он всегда старается искать выживших, хоть это и не всегда целесообразно. Они просканировали обломки кораблей, но безрезультатно. После этого с джедаями связался Оби-Ван, приказавший им возвращаться к защите караванов. Энакин уже готов был повернуть назад, когда R2 засек сигнал бедствия, и поиски продолжились. Они все еще надеялись спасти Пло Куна… С Энакином связался канцлер Палпатин, приказавший им вернуться, наконец, к защите караванов. Однако когда они легли на обратный курс, Асока ощутила присутствие Куна поблизости. Тогрута взяла управление кораблем на себя и направила его к пропавшему джедаю. Они нашли мастера джедая и несколько клонов, оставшихся в живых после нападения, и приняли их на борт, оказывая раненым необходимую медицинскую помощь. Кун сообщил им, что секретное оружие сепаратистов— ионная пушка, выводящая из строя всю электронику, и оставляющая корабли без защиты. В это время "Зловещий" проходил мимо, вынудив их отключить все оборудование до того, как их обнаружат. Но джедаи забыли выключить медицинского ТБ-2 дроида. Его-то и засекли сканеры "Зловещего" после чего последовал выстрел ионной пушки по кораблю. Джедаям удалось избежать уничтожения, скрывшись в гиперпространстве. Вскоре после этого Энакин решил использовать новые БТЛ-Б Y-крыл для быстрого налета на "Зловещий", приоритетной задачей которого стало уничтожение генерала Гривуса и самого корабля. Республиканская разведка доложила, что следующей целью сепаратистского супероружия станет медицинский центр на Калиде, где к тому моменту находились 60000 раненых клонов. Пытаясь опередить Гривуса, наши герои были выдвинуты к цели через сектор Балльморан. Но они не рассчитывали столкнуться там со стаей нибреев. Чудом избежав смерти, ударный отряд принял участие в битве со "Зловещим". Когда стало ясно, что первоначальный план потерпит неудачу, Асока, ставшая артиллеристом на корабле Энакина, предложила сменить тактику. Руководствуясь ее соображениями, Пло Кун разработал новый план атаки. Оставшиеся истребители сосредоточили огонь на одной из ионных пушек во время ее перезарядки, выведя из строя правый борт "Зловещего". После этого в систему вошла группа из трех кораблей под руководством Оби-Вана Кеноби, занявшихся преследованием корабля сепаратистов. Благодаря своим размерам «Зловещий», даже получив серьезные повреждения, смог противостоять республиканским кораблям и Энакин с Асокой попросили помощь у мастера джедая Луминары Ундули. Та оказалась неспособна поддержать их, так как сама в это время вступила в схватку с сепаратистскими судами. Бой продолжался, но вскоре Асока заметила появление в системе небольшого набуанского корабля с сенатором Амидалой на борту. Ее судно вскоре попало под притягивающий луч «Зловещего». Амидала попала в сепаратистский плен. Энакин и Оби-Ван отправились спасать сенатора, а Асока осталась поддерживать корабли Пло Куна. Вскоре джедаи вместе с Амидалой покинули «Зловещий», находясь на борту которого, Скайуокер заложил в компьютер суперкорабля курс на встречу ближайшей луне. Спасательная операция После того как Республика потерпела несколько чувствительных поражений от Гривуса, отряд клонов во главе с Энакином и Асокой был направлен на планету Ботавуи. Под управлением тогруты находился флагманский корабль, а ее учитель командовал звеном истребителей. Во время налета на флот Гривуса Y-крестокрыл Энакина был уничтожен. Джедая спасли, но R2-D2 пропал без вести. Асока вместе с учителем решили организовать поисковую команду для спасения дроида. Операция по розыску R2 закончилась неудачно, и ученица предложила Энакину заменить его на модель серии R3-S6. После Скайуокер получил задание обнаружить наблюдательный пост генерала Гривуса, но из-за тупости своего нового дроида оказался в ловушке. Впрочем, благодаря вмешательству Асоки и Рекса, Энакин смог спастись. thumb|left|Схватка с Гривусом Все еще разыскивающие пропавшего R2-D2, Асока и Энакин получили сигнал со станции Скайтоп, который, как они считали, был послан его пропавшим дроидом. Прибыв на место, Скайуокер и тогрута разделились. Асока с небольшим отрядом клонов должна была установить заряды, чтобы взорвать реакторы станции, а Энакин в это время занялся поисками Р2. Тогруте пришлось лицом к лицу встретиться с генералом Гривусом, заставшим ее команду врасплох. R3, к несчастью, оказался сепаратистским шпионом. Поэтому, когда Асока пыталась спрятаться от Гривуса, тот передал генералу, где укрылась тогрута. Генерал, удерживая Тано за шею, забрал ее световой меч, сказав, что тот станет частью его личной коллекции. Но, когда Гривус отвлекся на взрывы заложенных клонами зарядов, Асока, с помощью Силы выхватив свой меч, отрубила ему левую руку и сбежала через вентиляционную шахту. Она смогла пробиться к посадочному доку и помочь учителю и клонам в бою против боевых супердроидов B2. R2 открыл шлюзы, и отряд покинул падающую на планету станцию. Захват Ганрея После миссии на станции Скайтом Асока присоединилась к команде Луминары Ундули, которой была поручена охрана наместника Торговой Федерации Нута Ганрея, захваченного на Родии. Во время допроса она угрожала пленнику, что очень не понравилось ее наставнице. Когда на корабль высадился отряд супер боевых дроидов, Асока осталась охранять Ганрея, в то время как Луминара взяла на себя бой с нападавшими. Тогруте пришлось столкнуться с Асажж Вентресс, когда та ворвалась в камеру, чтобы спасти наместника. Темной джедайке удалось загнать Асоку в камеру, где держали Ганрея, и запереть ее там. Но Луминара вовремя пришла на помощь, и они вместе набросились на Асажж. Капитану Аргусу, перешедшему на сторону сепаратистов, и Раттатаки удалось выкрасть Ганрея, но перемещения их корабля отслеживались республиканскими силами. Асока связалась с Энакином, который объявил ей их место встречи, после чего тогрута попрощалась с Луминарой. Захват Дуку Когда Скайуокер и Кеноби установили местонахождение Дуку, они связались с Асокой, приказав той на корабле Решительный уничтожить флот графа. После тогрута спасла их из заключения в пещере на Вангоре. Возрождение Энакина Позже Решительный помог крейсеру Айлы Секуры расправиться с тремя сепаратистскими фрегатами. Асока со своим учителем и взводом клонов воспользовались легким транспортником, чтобы добраться до корабля тви’леки. Но крейсер был сильно поврежден во время боя, и героям пришлось бежать в пристыкованное к нему консульское судно, чтобы покинуть опасное для пребывания место. На пути они увидели огромный взрыв, и Энакин с помощью силового толчка отбросил остальных, а сам остался прикрывать их. Чуть позже Асока вернулась за своим учителем и отнесла его, находящегося без сознания, на корабль. Но они не успели пристыковаться к Решительному: несколько взрывов вырубили пилота, случайно запустившего гипердвигатель. Асока взяла на себя управление кораблем, но после входа в гиперпространство стало ясно, что в навигационный компьютер не был введен пункт назначения прыжка, и судно взяло курс на ближайшую звезду. Айла приказала перезапустить энергетические системы. Асока возразила, что означало и отключение систем жизнеобеспечения для Энакина, но тви’лека убедила ее в том, что иначе они все погибнут. После перезапуска систем тогрута попыталась послать корабль вокруг звезды, но его скорость была слишком мала для этого, и судно ждало столкновение с ближайшей планетой. Асоке удалось приземлить судно, обойдясь без жертв среди пассажиров, и Айла похвалила ее. Организовав лагерь, герои отправились искать помощь для Энакина и обнаружили на одном из ближайших деревьев табличку с вырезанной на ней надписью, что указывало на наличие на планете разумной жизни. Асока хотела остаться с учителем, но Айла убедила её, что они должны действовать вместе. Рекс уверил джедайку, что он будет охранять Энакина, пока остальные будут искать помощь. Айла также напомнила тогруте, что Кодекс джедаев не терпит личных привязанностей. Потеряв в схватках с фауной планеты трех клонов, отряд вышел к деревне лурменов, переселившихся на планету из-за нежелания воевать. И хотя они и оказались индифферентны к войне Республики и Конфедерации, но согласились оказать Энакину медицинскую помощь. Один из лурменов Ваг Ту вместе с Асокой вернулись к лагерю, и, как оказалось, пришли очень вовремя, чтобы спасти Энакина и Рекса от мастиффа фалонеса. В итоге Скайуокер был благополучно излечен, а Айла намекнула тогруте, что если бы та осталась в лагере с учителем, то они вряд ли нашли бы помощь. Битва на Маридане После того, как раны Энакина зажили, они с Асокой попытались убедить пацифистов-лурменов присоединиться к Республике для защиты от сепаратистов. Во время битвы дроиды Конфедерации уничтожили силовой щит вокруг поселения, и Вагу Ту и группа добровольцев вступили в бой, несмотря на протесты Ти Ват Ка. Лурмены использовали веревки, чтобы повалить дроидов на землю и оставляли их там, а Асока с Энакином добивали упавших. По окончании сражения Ваг Ту поблагодарил джедаев за помощь. Биологическое оружие на Набу Вместе с гунганом Пеппи Боу, Асока отправилась на поиски лаборатории зловещего доктора Нуво Винди, в которой производится печально известный вирус «Синий Призрак». Сумасшедший фауст решил воскресить из небытия смертоносный вирус, уничтоженный много лет thumb|left|Зачистка лаборатории назад, и не просто воскресить, а усовершенствовать его. Раньше «призрак» мог распространяться только в воде, но после экспериментов Винди, появилась версия, распространяющаяся и воздушно капельным путем. Проникнув в лабораторию, Асока вместе с клонами вступила в бой с дроидами, отвлекая на себя их внимание, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби отправился разминировать бомбы с вирусом, а Энакин спасал попавшего в плен сенатора. К сожалению, дроид помощник Винди украл одну из колб с газом и вскрыл её. Преследуя доктора, Энакин и Оби-Ван выбрались на поверхность, а Асока осталась в лаборатории, когда вирус распространился по помещениям, заразив всех, кто был внутри. К счастью лабораторию успели герметично изолировать, а джедаи в спешном порядке отправились на другой конец вселенной за противоядием. Даже в такой, почти безвыходной ситуации Асока сохранила присутствие духа, оптимизм и веру в учителя, которая и была вознаграждена. Продолжая бороться за свою жизнь, Асока подбадривала и помогала умирающим клонам и едва не погибла сама. Бой над Рилотом Пока Республика сражалась с сепаратистскими войсками, Асока придумала, как положить конец войне. Но во время его выполнения тогрута потеряла половину своего отряда. Республика в это время получила информацию, что родина тви’лекков, Рилот, захвачен войсками Конфедерации и отправила туда войска для проведения освободительной операции. Асока участвовала в сражении над Рилотом как лидер Синей эскадрильи. Бой в храме джедаев thumb|left|200px|Асока получает выговор от совета джедаев.Во время битвы на планете Фелуция Асока не подчинилась приказу учителя отступить перед армией дроидов, после чего получила выговор от Верховного совета джедаев и наказание в виде дежурства в Галактическом архиве. В это время наёмник Кэд Бэйн и его напарница Като Паразити, получив заказ от самого Дарта Сидиуса, попытались украсть голокрон с информацией о предрасположенных к Силе детях Галактики. Като Паразити, замаскировавшись под джедая, проникла в храм и на время устранила хранителя библиотеки - Джокасту Ню. В это время Бэйн проник по вентиляции в хранилище и забрал нужный хранитель информации. Бой над Девароном После того как Кэд Бэйн украл голокрон, на котором хранилась информация о склонных к Силе детях Галактики, Асока и её учитель отправились на поимку наёмника. Во время выполнения задания Асока была захвачена Бэйном, он хотел с её помощью заманить в ловушку Энакина. Энакину ничего не оставалось делать, и он с помощью телекинеза открыл голокрон для негодяя. После Бэйн попытался сбежать, и направился к шаттлу. По пути его остановили два клона. Сначала всем показалось, что Денал убил Бэйна. Но на самом деле он замаскировавшись под клона пробрался на шаттл. Энакин увидел что "клон" ранен, и уже на Республиканском крейсере все заметили, что у солдата идёт зелёная кровь. Асока попыталась задержать Бэйна, но он сшиб её с ног и бросился к истребителю. Энакин приказал немедленно убрать гиперкольца, но было уже поздно - Бэйн завёл свой истребитель в одно из них и пропал в далях космоса. Битва за Джеонозис На Джеонозисе лидер сепаратистов Поггль Меньший продолжил производство боевых дроидов, укрыв их от огня армии клонов мощными силовыми полями. Асока вместе со своим учителем прибыла на флагман генерала Кеноби с обриты Дорина, где сражалась с флотом сепаратистов во главе эскадрильи. К битве так же присоединились магистр Ки-Ади-Мунди и мастер Луминара Ундули со своим падаваном Бэррисс Оффи. Но высадка на планету пошла не по плану и силы джедаев были разрозненными. Транспортные корабли Оби-Вана были сбиты ПВО джеонозианцев и, не достигнув запланированной зоны высадки, попали в плотное окружение. Ки-Ади-Мунди так же был сбит и продолжил путь к позициям Кеноби пешком. Асока и Анакин входили в третью группу, высаживающуюся на планету. Пытаясь прийти на помощь своему бывшему учителю, Энакин повел свой отряд через узкое ущелье, перегороженное огромной защитной стеной. Прорываясь через эту преграду Энакин, Асока и капитан Рекс, использовав обманный маневр, забрались на скалу и зашли во фронт обороняющимся. Оказавшись наверху, Энакин и Асока истребили защищавших её дроидов, и со свойственным обоим юмором взорвали стену, открыв отряду проход к цели. По пути они встретились с шедшим другим путём генералом Ки-Ади-Мунди и его отрядом и вместе поспешили на помощь Оби-Вану Кеноби. Объединив силы, генералы приготовились к финальному штурму хорошо охраняемой фабрики, на которой скрывался мятежный джеонозианец Поггль младший. Выступая на острие атаки, Асока и Энакин прорвались за силовой щит и временно деактивировали защитные оружия, позволив Ки-Ади-Мунди ввести под щит свои шагоходы. С помощью мощный боевых машин фабрика была уничтожена, а джедаи вновь одержали верх над сепаратистами. Кстати, стоит отметить, что Ки-Ади-Мунди обставил в этом бою и Энакина и Асоку по количеству уничтоженных им дроидов. Но битва за Джеонозис только начиналась. Следующее сражение произошло за ещё одну фабрику Поггля. Самая большая из всех созданных она была хорошо защищена и построена в стратегически выгодном месте. Расположенная на плато, фабрика со всех сторон была окружена глубокой пропастью. 250px|Асока и Баррисс на Джеонозисе Единственным способом попасть на её территорию был энергетический мост. Укрытая мощными силовыми щитами фабрика казалось неприступной. Асока Тано и Бэррисс Оффи, были отправлены своими мастерами в качестве диверсантов. Их основной задачей было взорвать фабрику изнутри, проникнув туда через обширную сеть джеонозианских туннелей расположенную под ней. К сожалению диверсия пошла не по плану. Лазутчики были обнаружены и едва не смогли реализовать план, впрочем, падаваны проявили смекалку и, захватив новый тяжело бронированый танк, производимый на фабрике, всё-таки взорвали её, погребя себя под руинами. Не желая смириться с гибелью падавана, Энакин принялся искать Асоку и к счастью обнаружил то место, где под завалами находился танк, внутри которого сидели замурованные обломками ученицы. Совместными с Луминарой Ундули усилиями джедаям удалось убрать с танка огромные каменные глыбы и вызволить падаванов из заточения. Этот случай показал, насколько Анакин привязался к Асоке. После случившегося падаваны были отправлены отдыхать и потому не приняли участия в захвате Поггля, скрывшегося в храме, который на поверку оказался дворцом джеонозеанской королевы, управлявшей при помощи небольших червей своими подданными. Как бы там ни было, один из лидеров сепаратистов был захвачен, а раненые клоны были вслед за падаванами доставлены на медицинский корабль, направлявшийся к мед. центру находящемуся на орбите Набу. И тут Асоке и Бэррисс пришлось столкнуться с ментальным контролем королевы джеонозеанцев. Один из зараженных солдат пронес на борт корабля червей, при помощи которых королева осуществляла управление своими рабами, и заразил всех кроме Асоки и Бэррисс. Девушки попытались взять ситуацию под контроль, но Бэррисс попала в плен и так же была заражена. В сухом остатке Асока оказалась на, фактически, вражеском корабле, несущемся через гиперпространство к медицинской базе клонов на орбите Набу. Тогрута проявила себя и смогла рискуя жизнью предупредить джедаев об опасности. Взбешенный Энакин выбил из Поггля информацию о том, как можно бороться с червями, и Асока была вынуждена включить систему охлаждения, чтобы уничтожить теплолюбивых слуг королевы. Замерзающей девушке пришлось сразиться с подчинённой королеве Бэррисс, и освободить её от ментального контроля. И Асока справилась с задачей, в очередной раз проявив себя. Потерянный меч «''Он (Энакин Скайуокер) всё время повторяет: твой световой меч - это твоя жизнь, не потеряй его''». Асока Тано Война открыла новые возможности для преступного мира. Беспощадные наёмники, вступив в сговор с сепаратистами, подрывают и без того нестабильную ситуацию в Республике. Отправившись на поиски торговца Кэра Аффа, поставляющего сепаратистам республиканское оружие, Асока лишилась своего светового меча, который был похищен с её пояса. Постеснявшись сказать о пропаже Энакину, Асока решила поискать помощи на стороне и отправилась в Архивы Ордена Джедаев где встретила одного из самых старых мастеров джедаев – Теру Сенубе, и по совместительству, специалиста по преступному миру Корусанта. Вместе джедаям удалось выследить похитителя, которым оказался патролианином по имени Баннаму, но, к сожалению для Асоки, меча у него уже не было. Воришка успел продать его некому Нэку Муверсу. «''Опаснейший тип, он хорошо известен в преступном мире''» - Тера Сенубе. Но переговорить с Нэком джедаи не успели, так как обнаружили его мертвым. Впрочем, в комнате, где лежало тело, пряталась некая Айона Марси, которая сказала джедаям, что убийцы уже ушли. Обыскивая помещение, Асока наткнулась на тереллианскую джангу попрыгунчика, охотницу за головами Кэсси Крайр, у которой и был меч Асоки. Попрыгунчик напала на тогруту, но узнав, что девушка - джедай, разбила окно в комнате, где они находились, и попыталась убежать по крышам. Юной джедайке не оставалось ничего, кроме как преследовать убийцу, используя все свои навыки обращения с Силой, полученные в ходе обучения. Одновременно с погоней мастер Синубе вывел на чистую воду Айон Мэрси, которая оказалась сообщницей Кэсси, но задержать её не успели. Девушка также бежала. Тем временем Асока, используя силу, почти поймала похитительницу своего меча. К сожалению, в последний момент тириллианка запрыгнула в спидер, которым управляла её сообщница, и они вместе скрылись. Но погоня на этом не закончилась. Предусмотрительный Тера Синубе незаметно прикрепил к плечу Айон маячок, при помощи которого джедаи выследили сообщниц на вокзале. Обнаружив их в толпе пассажиров, джедаи приказали полицейским дроидам схватить беглянок, но Кэсси вырвалась, и Асоке вновь пришлось преследовать её по крыше движущегося поезда. В конце концов, загнанная в угол наемница взяла в заложники двух тви'лек, мать и дочку и, угрожая им световым мечом Кэсси, потребовала, чтобы тогрута ушла с её дороги. Но на следующей остановке Кэсси Крайр встретил Тера Синубе и в быстрой схватке освободил заложников, разоружил наемницу и вернул меч тогруте. «''Вы так медленно ходите, но всегда опережаете меня''»,- сказала Асока. «''Когда ты движешься неспеша, ты всегда можешь разглядеть, что ждет тебя впереди''»,- ответил Тера Синубе. Возвращение на Фелуцию «''Мастер, эти фермеры в беде, почему бы им не помочь''» '- Асока Тано Оби-Вану Кеноби' Позже Асока, Энэкин и Оби-Ван оправились на Фелуцию, так как был потерян контакт с медицинской станцией, находящейся на орбите планеты. По прибытии корабль джедаев был встречен несколькими дроидами-стервятниками и сбит. Джедаи едва успели катапультироваться, перед тем, как их корабль столкнулся с поверхностью. Оказавшись на земле, Энакин и Оби-Ван принялись спорить о том, куда им следует идти, но Асока положила конец пререканиям, заметив на горизонте дым. Оказалось, что неподалеку находится небольшая деревня, жители которой выращивали весьма дорогое лекарственное растение – Силум. К сожалению, обитатели деревни столкнулись с большой проблемой в лице пиратов, возглавляемых Хондо Онакой, которые намеревались забрать часть их урожая. Поселенцы также наняли четверых наемников: Суги, Эмбо, Сирипаса и Рюми Парамиту для защиты своих владений. Джедаи не хотели вмешиваться в дела деревни, боясь привлечь к жителям внимание сепаратистов, что могло бы кончиться для поселенцев гораздо трагичнее, нежели встреча с пиратами, но, лишенные корабля, они вынуждены были остаться в деревне и принять бой. Всемером джедаи и наемники подготовили деревню к обороне. Когда пираты вернулись, урожай уже был почти собран и спрятан, а поселенцы обучены оказывать сопротивление, но основной удар приняли на себя именно наемники. Пираты нападали с двух сторон, но все их атаки были отражены, и тогда Хондо воспользовался припасенным танком, что бы обстреливать деревню с холма. Энакин вступил с ним в бой и победил лидера пиратов, обратив его в бегство. Во время осады были ранены Эмбо и Руми Парамита, а Сирипас лишился своего боевого скафандра, но в конечном счёт нападающие были отброшены, а джедаи на корабле наемников покинули планету. За кадром. Эта серия мультсериала посвящена великому режиссеру Акире Куросаве, отсюда и определенное сходство с шедевральным фильмом мастера «Семь Самураев» вышедшем в 1954-ом году. Спасение мастеров После неудачного покушения на жизнь Мэйса Винду, Бобе Фетту пришлось уничтожить крейсер джедаев и бежать при помощи наемницы Орры Синг. Адмирал Киллиан отказался покинуть мостик терпящего бедствие корабля и совершил аварийную посадку на планете Ванкор. Мейс Винду и Энакин Скайуокер отправились на поиски выживших, но спасательная операция не задалась. Оба джедая оказались в ловушке в развалинах крейсера, а дроиду R2-D2 пришлось выручать их, в thumb|left|Дух взрослой Асоки на Мортисе одиночку сражаясь с местной фауной и прибывшими на поиски уцелевших джедаев наёмниками во главе с Бобой Фетом и Оррой Синг.thumb|Первый поцелуй К счастью для джедаев R2-D2 с блеском выполнил свою задачу, и подоспевшие на помощь Пло-Кун и Асока Тано успели вызволить Мейса Винду и Энэкина Скайуокера из-под завала за считанные секунды до того, как корабль взорвался. Асока в очередной раз проявила свои недюжинные способности к Силе помогая Пло-Куну удерживать огромный мостик крейсера в то время как солдаты клоны вытаскивали плененных джедаев из-под завала. Характер и индивидуальность thumb|171pxАсоку можно было назвать достаточно спокойной, но в то же время, несколько агрессивной, что объяснялось ее принадлежностью к хищникам-тогрутам. В бою она демонстрировала недюжинную волю к победе. Также как и ее учитель, она впадала в уныние, если дела шли не так, как ей хотелось. В бою тогрута относилась к противнику со снисхождением, и часто награждала своих противников кличками. В соответствии с хищной природой тогрут Асока была весьма агрессивна в своих мыслях и поступках, не гнушаясь использовать угрозы в попытках получить необходимую ей информацию. И, несмотря на то, что тогрута не стремилась к жестокости, ее поведение беспокоило Луминару Ундули, считавшую, что поведение девушки недостойно джедая. Асока очень любила своего наставника и была горда быть его ученицей, хотя сам Энакин этого не понимал. Между ними быстро установились дружеские отношения, и тогрута стала называть Скайуокера «СкайРокер». Тот в ответ дал Асоке кличку «Шпилька». Характер Асоки такой же опрометчивый и безрассудный, как и у Энакина. Она показывает крайне неформальное отношение к своему мастеру. Умения и таланты Владение световым мечом Когда Асока была падаваном, она была достаточно умелой в обращении со световым мечом для своего возраста. В бою она часто применяла нестандартные приемы стиля Шиен, а также Асока использовала приёмы, присушие Атару. Потом она изготовила себе второй меч и стала практировать Джар'Кай. Способ ведения боя тогруты базировался на быстром перемещении и смене позиций. Навыки Асоки были весьма и весьма значительны, так как она смогла уцелеть в сражениях с Асажж Вентресс и генералом Гривусом. Навыки Силы Асока обладала сильной связью с Силой и часто применяла ее для выполнения таких приемов, как силовой прыжок и прочие акробатические упражнения. И хотя способности тогруты не достигли своего максимума в связи с её юным возрастом, она подавала большие надежды в этом плане, была способна применять такие умения, как силовой захват, силовой толчок, обман разума. Появления *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile game *''Star Wars: Jedi Mind Tricks'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith!'' *''In Triplicate'' *''Terror on the Twilight'' *''Milk Run to Maarka!'' *''A Trooper's Tale'' *''A Little Help on Hakara'' *''Suited'' *''Prize Contender'' *''Repel All Boarders!'' *''Dug Out'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars advertisement'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''A clone trooper always obeys orders'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Примечания Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Тогруты Категория:Женщины Категория:Поструусанские младшие джедаи Категория:Джедаи-коммандеры Категория:Пилоты Категория:Родившиеся в 35 ДБЯ